Magic and Mayhem
by LazyTantei
Summary: YGOXHP Ryou is invited to Hogwarts and so are a few others! Boy is his yami going to have a high time causing trouble in the place... Sounds better than the summary, really...Rated T for swearing because duh, Bakura's there...
1. Letter

I _know_ I'm supposed to update my other fic, but apparently, I'm fresh out of ideas and this one is something I don't want to let go and drift away…like the sequel to my first fic. I don't own YGO or HP and never will. Sadly.

'_Blah'- Hikari_

"_Blah"- Yami

* * *

_

Ryou looked at the night sky, a letter in hand.

'_Do you think I should go, Yami?'_ The Millenium Ring gleamed in the darkness as Ryou tucked it back under his shirt.

"_I don't really know, Hikari. I mean, this could be a joke from Jounouchi and Honda."_

'_They're too stupid to write an English letter on parchment.'_ Ryou pointed out. The tomb robber sighed.

"_Give me one reason I should let you enroll in this school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

'_You could use magic against the pharaoh.'_ Bakura grinned.

"_What are you waiting for? Send your reply already!"

* * *

_

Ryou's POV

A few weeks after I had sent my reply a giant by the name Hagrid escorted me to London, where Bakura and I would be staying at the Leaky Cauldron. The place made me feel at home since I was born here. After packing my things and getting a few surprises in the room I was staying Hagrid showed the way to Diagon Alley where I would be getting my things needed for Hogwarts.

So now here I am walking around the streets of Diagon Alley, my money somewhere where nobody's going to get it (I had my yen exchanged at Gringotts). After getting my books, robes and everything except my wand and a pet, one of the spears that hung from the Millenium Ring glowed and pointed west.

"_Either the pharaoh's here or someone else with a Millenium Item is here."_ Bakura said.

'_I still need to get my wand Bakura.' _I tucked the ring back inside my shirt and went west before I saw a girl with bushy brown hair, a boy with red hair and another boy with jet black hair. The glow from the ring disappeared.

"_Oh, great, now you lost it." _he growled.

'_We can look for it later, Bakura.'_

"_Look for it later? I think not, _dear_ Hikari. I've waited much too long."_ He took over my body. _"I'm going to find that Item."_ It wasn't long before he bumped into the group I spotted before my Yami took over.

"Watch it," he growled at them before letting me take over.

"Why don't you watch it?" the red-haired boy said. I covered my mouth and blushed before murmuring "Excuse me" and running off to the wand shop, leaving the three quite dumbfounded.

"_Nice first impression."_ Bakura commented

'_Thanks to you.'_ I retorted. I then heard the red head yell "Give Harry back his money!" I then realized I had a second pouch of money…and started to run.

'_Thanks to you they think I'm a thief-'_

"_Well you did learn how to steal money from others during your school break, didn't you?"_ he pointed out.

"_But I didn't want to steal his money; I had more than enough."_ I groaned, still running. Bakura then smirked –I assumed— at me.

_Then why are you running_ away_ from them?_ He sneered. I absolutely_ hated_ it when Bakura was right. I stopped running before throwing the pouch at the three before running inside the wand shop. I then looked behind only to see that they were going to where I was but Harry—the one Bakura stole money from—already had his pouch. Unless…I checked my pouch and found it to be nearly overflowing with galleons, sickles and knuts, pointing out that this wasn't mine. Then a little man with grey hair appeared.

"Ryou Bakura, right? Getting a wand?" I nodded. He nodded back at me and pulled out a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Err…I'm right handed so…" I held out my right hand as the man measured it from shoulder to finger then wrist to elbow. Before I knew it, the tape measure was measuring me on its own as the man –Ollivander, I think—was looking through boxes.

"You have a peculiar color of hair. How did you dye it?" I blushed.

"I-It's natural, sir." Ollivander chuckled.

"Seems like a few minutes ago two people said that…one had hair that looked like a star and the other had lavender eyes."

"_Looks like the pharaoh and the tomb keeper are going to Hogwarts. There goes my fun with the pharaoh…"_ Then the trio came in.

"You stole my money. Give it back-" said Harry but Mr. Ollivander shushed him.

"Now, Mr. Potter, you must wait. I have a customer and the customer needs his wand." He came back with a box. "Beechwood and black dragon heartstring, ten inches." He opened it and gave the wand to me. "Give it a wave."

Feeling foolish I waved it and the counter broke. I 'meeped' and dropped the wand. Mr. Ollivander chuckled.

"No worries, Mr. Bakura." He said picking up the wand and getting another box. "Try this, then. Ash and phoenix feather, eleven and a half inches." I took the wand and this time all the boxes on the left side of the shop fell on the floor. Ollivander chuckled again, taking the wand from me and getting another box.

"Yew and unicorn hair, twelve inches." I waved it and this time Harry was thrown back to the door. I meeped again and apologized to Harry, Bakura laughing his head off in his soul room. I tried many wands but it seemed like none of them would work and they did damage every time. My last wand, Maple and veela hair, thirteen inches, broke everything that was glass in the shop, which included Harry's glasses.

"Tricky customer, you are…" Mr. Ollivander went to the back and came back with a black box a few minutes later. "This one is quite dangerous and exotic." He opened it to reveal a wand with a white handle. "Papyrus and heartstring of a Hungarian Horntail, fourteen inches." Gasps came from the group behind me. I guess they knew it was dangerous as well. I took the wand and felt warmer than usual. I waved it and silver sparks came out of it.

"Interesting that you can control that monstrosity of a wand…" Before I could pay I turned to Harry.

"Here…sorry about that…" I gave Harry back his money and he gave back mine. I paid and we went out.

"I guess we should start again. I'm Hermione Granger." The girl said.

"Ron Weasley." He glared at me, instantly not liking me because of what happened a while ago.

"Harry Potter." He seemed to wait for something but I waved it off and blushed.

"I'm Ryou B-Bakura." I bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"So what year are you in, Ryou?" Hermione asked.

"Um…sixth year, according to the letter I received." I said as I walked to Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"We're in the same year as well," Harry said. "How did you manage to skip five years?"

"Well…I just got my letter a few weeks ago so…" I trailed off, looking at the ground. After getting a white raven (1) which I named Lucifer, I—or Bakura, rather—saw a hint of gold from the side. Bakura quickly took over and pushed the cage Lucifer was in to Ron.

"Hold him for me while I meet up with an amateur." He said before dashing after it.

* * *

(1) Is there such thing as a white raven?

Author's notes: I hope you like this first chapter. Hopefully it'll be as good as the other YGOxHP I've read…For the raven thing…yeah, I couldn't think of a name that would be as dark as 'Nightshade' so I picked this. I think it is obvious what that 'hint of gold is…' I will try and update this story as well as my other one… for now, Peace out!

-_LazyShamanist_


	2. Reunions, money and Keptowhat?

Back with the second chapter! I thank Catwarrior, Earthpaw and yamisgirl13 for reviewing this! I've also seen a few put the story on the favorites and the story alert list. That makes me happy enough to do a second one even faster (believe me; this is faster. Slow is updating a month after.)! Oh yeah, I made a _few_ changes in the first chapter…yeah…I don't own YGO or HP. –does a heavy sigh here-

'_Blah'-Hikari_

"_Blah"-Yami

* * *

_

Bakura darted after the hint of gold, which he knew very much that it was Malik. He bumped into someone before going into a dead end. The tomb robber smirked before silently following him in the shadows. Malik chuckled.

"That seemed too easy." He said, tossing a pouch of money he stole as he reached for his pouch of money only to find it gone. He looked around before he was startled by Bakura, who was tossing Malik's money pouch into the air.

"You're quite right, tomb keeper, that did seem _too_ easy." He smirked before tossing the pouch back to Malik. Malik eyed the pouch before opening it, examining its contents. He then put the money he stole into the pouch.

"Give that gold galleon back, Bakura." Bakura chuckled.

"Observant of your money this time…" He flipped the galleon into the air, Malik catching it before it fell into the tomb robber's hand.

"What are you doing here?" Malik said, leaning on the wall. Bakura leaned on the wall as well.

"Obviously it's the same reason why you're here. That doesn't take a dolt to figure that." Malik smirked.

"You want to have an advantage over the pharaoh, don't you?"

"Speaking of his royal highness-ness," the tomb robber quickly said. "Have you seen him anywhere here? According to my Hikari, the wand maker saw him _and_ you." Malik shook his head.

"Haven't seen his royal arrogantness anywhere," the thief frowned.

"Since when is English one of your main languages?"

"They put some language charm on me to speak English." after a while, Bakura's eyes slightly widened.

"Oh shit…" Bakura mumbled as he quickly walked out of the alley, Malik following him.

"What's the matter?"

"I left Lucifer with that redhead." His pace increased.

"Who's Lucifer?" Bakura turned left.

"The raven Hikari bought." Malik's pace slowed down.

"Wait, redhead? Was he with a girl with a stuck-up know-it-all attitude and a guy with glasses?"

"Let me guess; you stole from him." Bakura sharply turned right, bumping into someone and fell on his back.

"Watch where you're going." A voice growled. Bakura looked up to see a boy around his age with slick blond hair and a pointy hair. The tomb robber immediately disliked the boy.

"I think it is clear that _you_ should watch where you're going." Bakura shot back, standing up.

"Well look who's talking-"

"Back off, Malfoy. It's clear that you're not wanted here." The thief looked behind to see Harry, Ron and Hermione. Malfoy sneered at Harry before eyeing Bakura.

"Next time, Potter won't be here to save you." With that he turned his back and walked away from them. Only then did Bakura mimic Ryou's features. Ron pushed away the cage Lucifer was in to Bakura.

"Why the bloody hell did you leave your bloody bird with me!" Bakura looked around to see that his apprentice was nowhere in sight. He then looked at the ground.

"S-Sorry about that," Bakura said, acting like Ryou. "I thought I saw a friend of mine waltzing around here, so I…" He quickly turned away and ran away from them, going back to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione sighed.

"Really, Ron, you have to be careful of what you say to the poor guy. He's new around here."

"But he stole Harry's money…"

"Ron, you don't have to make such a big deal about my money," Harry said. "He already apologized; isn't that enough?" Ron sighed.

"Maybe you're right Hermione; Ryou is new around here…"

"Maybe you should apologize to him."

"You can do that when we meet him on the train, Ron. We need to go now." Hermione reminded them.

* * *

Once Bakura entered his room, he smirked, tossing a pouch filled with sickles and galleons on his bed. He then placed Lucifer's cage on the table before letting him out as he used the thief's shoulder as a perch. He sat on the bed.

"As much as I didn't want to steal that brat's money, I did anyway." he let Ryou take over and then took on his spiritual form.

"That wasn't very nice." Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Start reading Hikari unless you want to fall behind in class." The tomb robber stood walked to the door. Ryou took a few books from the bag under the desk.

"Where are you going?" said Hikari asked. Bakura put his right hand through the door.

"I'll just explore for a while. Besides, only those with Millenium items will see me." after saying that he went through the door. Ryou just sighed, petting Lucifer before reading _Hogwarts: A History._ Bakura, meanwhile, snuck into Malik's room and jumped him, the tomb keeper nearly landing on his owl which he named Rishid. After talking for hours (or after what seemed like talking for hours, rather) with him, the tomb robber stood up.

"I think I should head back to my Hikari. We _are _leaving tomorrow." He walked to the door, about to go through it.

"You won't tell your Hikari about Hikari pretty and Mariku, yes?" Bakura immediately stopped and looked back at the tomb keeper with a glint of hatred in his eyes.

"Marik…" he crossed his arms, seeing Malik only his hair was wilder than before and his eyes were quite blank yet they held an amused look. "How did you come back?" the tomb robber said through his gritted teeth. Marik chuckled.

"Relax, tomb robber. I'm on your side."

"How can I believe you?" again Marik chuckled.

"You'll have to for now." This remark only made Bakura growl in anger.

"Show that Ra-damned tomb keeper _now_." the tomb robber's words were completely covered in venom. Once more Marik chuckled as he pushed Malik back in control and then took on spiritual form just like Bakura. Malik smiled nervously.

"Err…sorry for not telling you earlier?" Bakura's angry expression was replaced by a somewhat serious expression.

"When was this planned?" he asked in a somewhat bored tone.

"Well…he came back a few months after the Battle City tourney and…well…" Malik trailed off.

"I wanted to stay in the _normal_ world so I promised that I wouldn't send anyone to the shadow realm or kill anyone in order to do so," Marik finished. Bakura looked the psychotic yami with an amused look.

"You're really _that_ desperate?" before Marik could answer, the tomb robber turned his back to them. "We can talk tomorrow." Bakura went through the door.

* * *

"_Platform…9 ¾."_

'_That's what the ticket said-'_

"_Screw what that Ra-damned ticket said! **Platform 9 ¾ does not exist!**"_ Bakura yelled. Ryou looked around.

'_Maybe we can ask for help…'_

"_Hikari, tell me what part of 'Platform 9 ¾ does not exist' do you _not_ understand?"_ The white-haired teen leaned on his trolley.

"If you're so clever, why don't _you_ find the platform- Ack!" a passer-by pushed Ryou in a hurry, the teen pushing the trolley and himself into the wall between nine and ten. Instead of feeling a solid wall, Ryou felt air rush through his side and fell to the ground. When he looked up he saw a red train, a sign that said 'Hogwarts Express' hung above him. He stood up, blushing in embarrassment.

'_Found it.'_ He took Lucifer out of his cage and let him perch on his shoulder, grabbed his other things and went into the train, sitting at an empty compartment. As he sat down the train slowly started to move, flashes of plains and pastures flew past as the train headed to the school. Bakura then took on his spiritual form, sitting down across Ryou.

"Well that was a bit of surprise, wasn't it?" Ryou just nodded, taking his dueling deck out. "It kind of surprised me-" Ryou stopped abruptly as a red-haired girl opened the compartment door. Bakura immediately went back to his soul room.

"I'm sorry about that…may we sit here? Everywhere else is full." The girl said.

"Um…yeah," Ryou said. "I'm Ryou Bakura." The girl smiled and reached her hand to him. Ryou gladly shook it.

"I'm Ginny Weasley. Ron's told me about you." Ginny turned back and called out "Guys, over here!"

Soon enough, Harry and Ron appeared next to Ginny. They entered and pulled their trunks in. They sat across the white-haired teen, looking quite happy.

"Fancy meeting you, Ryou." Harry said, kicking Ron in the shin.

"Oww…Um…sorry, Ryou." He said. Ryou blinked as he ran a finger across Lucifer's back. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"He was a bit rude to you in Diagon Alley, Ryou." Ryou looked to the door and saw Hermione there. "Seriously, Ron, you could've helped me with the books." Ron scowled before getting Hermione's trunk into the compartment. She then sat down.

"You know, we never got to know you that much. Why not tell us more about you?" Ryou looked at the floor.

"Well…I've moved from Japan so…"

"Wait, Japan? Well you're certainly very fluent in English for someone who's Japanese." Hermione commented. Ryou blushed.

"Well…I was actually born in England…and I stayed here for a few years and…" he trailed off, knowing that they would understand from there. As an awkward silence developed, a glow emitted from under Ryou's shirt.

"_Perhaps now it is time I go look for this Item…"_ at that point Bakura emerged into Ryou's body, keeping Ryou's features. He took out the Millenium Ring, the five dangling points shaking as if something unnerved it.

"What's that, Ryou?" Hermione asked.

"It's…something my father gave me from Egypt. He's an archaeologist." He explained, forcing his voice to be friendly. "It's never done this before," he lied.

"Well look what the albino has; a little necklace." A cold voice sneered. Bakura was too occupied by Ryou—who was restraining him—to throw something back at it.

"What's wrong now, albino too scared to…" Malfoy abruptly stopped; a glazed look on his face. After a while he turned his back.

"I have no time to waste with freaks like you," he then eyed the tomb robber. "I'll get you later, albino." The tomb robber growled at him.

"That's right; run like the little coward you are. Your punishment can wait." Thatremark caught Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny's attention. Malfoy ignored that last remark as he went away, the ring ceasing its glow.

"Well it's obvious that this snobby little brat not only annoys the shit outta me; he annoys the shit outta the tomb robber and everybody else." A voice called out. Bakura just smirked and crossed his arms as well as his legs in a rather sophisticated way.

"Aye, tomb keeper, the snobby little brat annoys the shit out of Bakura-sama." The thief replied as Malik appeared, a hand in his pocket and another holding a pouch of money. Harry blinked. What was with all the names they were saying?

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed. "You stole my money!" the tomb keeper just snorted and tossed the pouch to him.

"I'm aware of what I've _borrowed_ from people." Ron examined the contents of the pouch and his eyes widened.

"Mate, are you sure this is the right pouch you stole? This one has more than I remembered!" Malik sat down next to Ryou who had gained his control back (Bakura was sitting on the trunks in his spiritual form).

"Yes, _mate_, that's the right pouch. I just happened to have more than enough so I decided to give a bit to you," he said, looking through the window.

"Thanks, mate, I owe you one!" the redhead said cheerfully.

"This _mate_ has a name, you know."

"_Then why doesn't this mate tell it to them?"_ Marik—who also appeared in spiritual form sitting next to Bakura—mocked. Bakura roared with laughter that only Ryou and Malik could hear. Ryou nudged Malik in the arm.

"He has a point," Malik rolled his eyes.

"Oh just shut your trap, tomb robber." Harry seemed to twitch when Malik mentioned tomb robber.

"What's with all the nicknames?" Hermione asked. Ryou put his hand on his head, suddenly finding Lucifer interesting. Well he is interesting; he's a white raven but that's beside the point.

"Well, you see, guys, Ryou has this thing…um…he kind of…"

"Hey, where'd my wand go?" Harry said out of the blue. Ryou's eyes widened as he took as small glance at Bakura before turning his attention on Lucifer.

'_Don't tell me anything…'_

"_Ok then, Hikari. I won't say a thing."_ Ryou then checked his pockets to find his wand and another wand.

"T-That's my wand!" Harry said. Ryou quickly gave it back to Harry.

"I swear I didn't steal that."

"So what…err…what's your name again?" Hermione asked.

"Malik Ishtar is my name; that's all you're getting from me."

"Right…so what Malik's trying to say is that Ryou's a kleptomaniac?" Ryou's eyes widened.

'_You knew Malik was going to say something like that!'_

"_I shan't say a word, hikari."_

"Kepto-what?"

"Kleptomaniac, Ron." Ryou sighed. That idea was better than saying that he was a schitzo. Well maybe worse, but you get the point. "It's a mental disorder. It's someone who steals something useless to him. Usually the person doesn't know he's doing the stealing. Like right now. I just _stole_ Harry's wand, which is completely useless to me and I didn't even know I did it." He explained.

"Yeah, so if you're missing money, your wand, or anything else that seems valuable to you; you know who to consult. And that's why I call him a tomb robber or anything else that point's to something Machiavellian! " Malik winked in Ryou's direction. Inside Ryou groaned. This day was only starting to get troublesome…

* * *

Author's notes: That chapter was fun to type! Bet that Marik coming out of the blue surprised you didn't it? Well in any case…R&R y'all! Peace out!

_-LazyShamanist_


	3. The Sorting and the new DADA teacher:WTF

Sorry for taking a bit longer I was out island hopping in the lower regions of my country and boy was it fun! Then after that I had a week of fever. I thank those who reviewed me so let's carry on!

'_Blah'-Hikari_

"_Blah"-Yami

* * *

_

"I've never seen a wand like yours, Ryou." Ginny said as she looked at the white-haired teen's wand.

"It's no ordinary wand, either. The core Ryou's wand has is that of a Hungarian Horntail!" Ron exclaimed. Ginny's eyes widened.

"Wasn't that the dragon Harry took on his fourth year?" Ryou read in the books that the Hungarian Horntail was one of the most dangerous dragons so it was a wonder why Harry, Ron and Hermione gasped when Ollivander mentioned the dragon.

"Let's not mention that again…" Harry groaned as the trolley passed by. Ron changed the subject.

"Hey the trolley's here!"

After getting a few things from the trolley, Ryou picked up a box.

"'Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans?'"

"They mean every flavor, Ryou." Ron said as Ryou popped a black bean in his mouth, which tasted like licorice.

"One time, George…or was it Fred…never mind…either way, one of them said they got a booger-flavored one." Ginny said as Ryou popped another bean in his mouth before his face turned green. He got a tissue from out of nowhere and spit the bean into it.

"You don't need to tell me that again," He said as Malik laughed.

"He doesn't have much luck, really." He said as he also popped a bean in his mouth. Ryou's smirk looked exactly like Bakura's as the tomb keeper looked like he was going to puke. Malik immediately swallowed the bean, still looking like he was going to puke.

"According to _him_, you don't have much luck, either. What flavor was it?" Ryou asked as he gave the tomb keeper a bottle of water which he drunk quickly.

"Vomit," Malik replied, hearing his Yami who went back to his soul room, roaring with laughter. He then took a packet that said 'Chocolate Frog.'

"I feel sorry if this little bugger's a real one covered in chocolate…" Malik muttered.

"It's not real. The wizards cast a charm on them," Harry said. "The charm only lasts one jump so be…careful." As Malik opened the packet the frog immediately jumped out the window. Bakura, who also returned to his soul room, slapped his forehead.

"_The baka never listens to anyone, does he?"_

'_Well you know how he is.'_ Ryou sighed.

"_But I must admit he was brave enough to swallow that vomit-flavored bean instead of spitting it out."_ a short pause followed the tomb robbers words.

'_That's a first, Yami.'_ Bakura blinked.

"_What's a first?"_

'_That you're complimenting someone else besides yourself.'_ Ryou replied.

"Shadows to Ryou, shadows to the tomb robber, shadows to anyone who's in that body!" Malik said as he waved his hand in front of Ryou's face. Bakura took over Ryou's body and immediately grabbed the tomb keeper's hand and shoved it down.

"Don't do that; it's annoying." The thief growled, catching Harry, Ron and Hermione's attention (Ginny left when Ryou spaced out). Malik quickly slipped his hand out of the tomb robber's.

"Don't space out then, _Ryou_, especially when someone is asking you to go _outside the compartment_." Malik hissed back, throwing a glance at the door. Bakura glared at the tomb keeper and quickly stood up. Harry blinked. Since when did Ryou's hair look like it was in a permanent invisible breeze?

"Ok then, Malik. I'll go if you want me to." the tomb robber said, giving Malik a 'go out too or die when I come back' look and went out of the compartment, slamming the door shut. After a few seconds, Malik sighed.

"I shouldn't have gone that hard on him," he muttered though his face clearly betrayed that remark. He stood up.

"I'll go and get him back." Malik said, leaving the compartment. After a few seconds of silence, Ron broke the silence.

"That was weird."

"I agree with you, Ron. That Malik guy kept on calling Ryou a tomb robber and he stole my wand..." Harry said.

"Oh you heard him, Harry! He's just a kleptomaniac; he can't help but steal things for no reason!" Hermione said.

"I don't feel like Ryou stole from him for a reason…" Ron muttered.

"Oh what, you're thinking he's on You-Know-Voldemort's side?" Hermione said.

"He seems to be a likely candidate. That Malik guy, too." Ron said.

"Harry, do you think they're on Voldemort's side?" Hermione asked.

"Well…when I saw that trinket Ryou had, the same pain I have every time Voldemort's near seemed to double." Was all that Harry said.

"Besides, Hermione, those two just came to Hogwarts this year. Isn't that weird already that they didn't come here during the first year?" Ron added.

"Why don't we just give them a chance for now?" Hermione said. Silence was heard soon after. Again, Ron spoke up.

"Alright, Hermione, we'll give them one chance."

* * *

"What in Ra's name were you thinking tomb robber, talking to Ryou at a time like that…They could've found out about you!"

"And calling my Hikari a kleptomaniac didn't give that away?" Malik sighed.

"…Ok, next time, we should think of what we say before actually saying it."

"You don't need to tell me that, tomb keeper, I already know I can do that." Bakura hissed.

"And what of your host, tomb robber? Surely you know he can't lie to save his soul." both the tomb robber and keeper stayed silent.

"…Then I will have to take over and do the talking for him. It's the only way I can think of." The thief decided. "Remember, Malik, we're alone in this wizarding world. We can't trust anyone here with _our_ magic," he whispered. "It's every Item holder for themselves here."

"I know that," the tomb keeper snapped. Bakura sighed.

"Look, let's just forget that little incident never happened and go back there; they might think we're plotting against them because they might think we're minions of that dark lord this wizarding world's afraid of." Malik agreed as the tomb robber let Ryou take over again, both of them walking back to the compartment.

"We're back!" Harry looked at Ryou and blinked, confused. Didn't Ryou just look angry and mean a while ago? Harry bit his lip and repeated his thoughts out loud. It was now Ryou's turn to be confused.

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Malik slightly chuckled. So much for not lying.

"Oh yeah…Ryou has these mood swings every now and then. Sorta like a schitzo…or a person who seems to have split personalities." Malik explained.

"_One more crack like that and I'm sending him and his Yami to the shadow realm."_

"Somehow I don't believe you…" Ron said. Ryou quickly took a glance at the window and saw that it was getting darker.

"The sky's getting a bit darker, isn't it?" Ryou said softly. Hermione then stood up and left the compartment to leave the boys to change into their robes. Ryou set Lucifer on the rails and took his robes from his trunk.

"Whoa, Ryou did you get into a nasty fight or something?" Ron asked, seeing the scars that practically covered the white-haired teen's body.

"Um…no, Ron…in fact…I don't really remember getting scars like this…" Ryou said unconvincingly as he slipped on his robe. He knew where the scars came from: they came from his Yami at his worst. But so fortunate for Ryou, they seemed to buy it. Malik, on the other hand, just slipped his robes on top of what he was wearing, knowing his _tattoo_ would catch more attention.

"I wonder who this year's Dark Arts teacher is…" Harry said.

"Dark Arts teacher?" Ryou repeated.

"Yeah. There's a new teacher every single year. The job's cursed, I'll tell you that." Ron continued. Malik blinked.

'_You heard what that redhead said, Yami.'_

"_Hikari pretty is not possibly thinking that…"_ Marik trailed off as Malik twiddled with his fingers. Ryou, on the other hand, was shuffling through his card deck.

'_Yami, you don't think that…'_

"_I don't think that, Hikari. It's not possible."_

'_But we didn't see him on the train now, did we?'_

"…_That _is_ a good point, but still!"_

"What are those, Ryou?" Ron said, snapping Ryou out of his thoughts.

"These? Well, they're duel monster cards. It's a game quite popular from where I am. Malik over there plays it as well." The white-haired teen answered. "Maybe we can show you how to play it some other time."

"Though I suggest not using little buddy Ryou's deck," Malik said as he shook his head. "The first five cards you'll draw from his deck will give you nightmares for the rest of your life." Ryou glared at him lightly before putting Lucifer back in his cage.

"My deck isn't that scary…" he muttered under his breath as he shuffled the said card deck and looked through them once more.

"At least my strategies work…" Malik muttered back. "In duel monsters, two people battle out against each other with their deck and the one who finishes the other's life points win. A deck consists of at least forty cards. In the deck are monster cards, which you use to attack the opponent's life points, magic cards, which help the player's life points and monsters, and trap cards, which usually destroy the opponent's monster, magic or trap cards." Malik explained, getting his deck out and showing the cards Drillago, Monster Reborn and Mirror Force to the boys. "My deck consists of cards that would do direct damage to the opponent's life points and my strategy is based on immortality."

"What kind of deck and strategy does Ryou have?" Harry queried. Malik shivered.

"Ryou's deck is based on the occult. His strategy is to freak the opponent into forfeiting the match." He said cynically. Ron slightly laughed as Ryou glared at him once more.

"I repeat; my deck isn't that scary." Malik laughed.

"Really now, tomb robber? Why don't we have a little game then?" Malik said as he shuffled his deck. "We pull out the card on the tops of our decks and let Ron and Harry see who's card is more terrifying. Surely _your_ deck would win."

"Tch, like Ore-sama cares, but Ore-sama will do it anyway." The thief who'd taken the 'courtesy' to take over Ryou's body said. "You would do the judging, won't you two?" Ron nodded slightly as Harry blinked. Ryou had that cocky attitude again...

'_Yami, you're being cocky again…'_

"_Urusai, yadonushi. Let this old thief have some fun…"_ he said as he put his hand on the top of his deck, Malik doing the same. They stared each other, sizing each other up. It was quite a moment before they both drew their cards.

"Draw!" they said at the same time, showing their cards. Malik held the Lekunga card while Bakura…held the Change of Heart card. Malik's right eye twitched.

'_Shoot, I forgot he had that card…'_ Marik just shook his head.

"_You barely have any luck, Hikari. The only time when this such luck comes is when I take over your body and you _try_ to stop Me."_ Malik only mentally glared at his Yami and the tomb robber only smirked.

"Surely Change of Heart doesn't look like it came out from a graveyard now does it?" Bakura said as Harry looked at said card and Malik's card.

"Well there's definitely something wrong with Malik's card." Ron said as he looked at Lekunga carefully before looking up at him. "Are you sure you weren't identifying Bakura's deck with yours?"

"I know my card deck, Ron. I made the strategies." He simply said as he put the card back in the deck and put the deck in his pocket.

"Looks like the train stopped; I'll go with the other prefects," Ron said as he went out of the compartment. Harry nodded before turning to the foreigners, blinking confusedly as he saw that Ryou was talking a bit with Malik normally. Ryou looked at Harry and smiled lightly at him

"Go on ahead Harry. I think we're supposed to meet up with the other first years," said the white-haired teen. Harry nodded, still confused.

"Ok then. See you at the feast." With that, he left the compartment as well. After a few seconds Bakura came back, the Change of Heart card slowly changing form. In seconds, The Earl of Demise card was in the tomb robber's hand and Malik's jaw dropped down to the floor.

"You…you cheated!" Bakura laughed at the tomb keeper, opening the compartment door.

"You didn't say I couldn't change the card's appearance. Now come on before we miss everything." He said as he walked into the out of the compartment, Malik quickly following him.

* * *

After being awed by the huge castle in which the two would be staying for a few months, the first years and the two Millenium Item holders waited in front of two huge doors on Professor McGonagall's orders. As they waited, the Millenium Ring glowed from under Ryou's robes. It stopped soon after the white-haired teen took it off.

"He's just getting restless, Malik. Nothing to worry about." Malik snorted.

"He's always restless. Either that or that ring of yours has found yet another Item." Ryou seemed to be thinking hard before he spoke up again.

"You don't think your sister's the new Dark Arts teacher, do you? I mean, Yugi did give the necklace to your sister as he gave you back the rod…" Malik's face now had a worried expression on it.

"Oh Ra if it is, I'm going to kill myself with the rod." Ryou put the ring back on and poof! It was instant possession by the tomb robber.

"I think I'd enjoy seeing you kill yourself with the rod." The tomb keeper frowned.

"I think I'd enjoy wringing both of your necks if you two had separate bodies." He hissed, directing it at the tomb robber and his Yami. A pause came after that before Ryou regained control again and gave Malik the ring. The tomb keeper blinked.

"If this is a gift; thank you very much." Ryou rolled his eyes and shoved the ring in his hands.

"It's not a gift and besides; even if I did give that to you as a gift it would come back to me," the white-haired teen pointed out. "If you remember what they said, Harry, Ron and Hermione said we'd be sorted by a hat that would look into our minds. I don't want him putting me somewhere where he's supposed to be so I'm letting you keep the ring until I'm sorted." Malik pouted and gave back the ring.

"Hey, I have my Yami to keep at bay. You need to do your job as well and keep your Yami at bay." Malik said as Ryou sighed and put the ring back on. Only then did they realize they were the only ones out in front of the door that led to the Great Hall.

"We have two who are from different countries. The first one from Cairo, Egypt is Malik Ishtar." Professor McGonagall announced. Ryou nodded at Malik as he cautiously walked up to the hat that was set on a stool. The professor put it on his head as he reached the stool.

'Hmm…interesting…very interesting…' the hat said in his head.

"…_Hikari pretty, if this is one of Bakura's tricks you could've told Mariku earlier."_

'_Shut up, Marik!'_

'Two minds? Peculiar…very peculiar indeed…'

"_Whatever, hat, just sort Mariku and Hikari pretty and screw with the white-haired Hikari's mind."_

'_Marik!'_ the tomb keeper hissed.

'Well the both of you are cunning like Slytherin so-' the hat trailed off as he quickly cut himself off. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed as Malik swept it off his head and joined Harry and his friends.

'_Thanks, Yami. I had no time to use the rod on that hat.'_

"_No problem, Hikari pretty."_

"The last one from Domino City, Japan is Ryou Bakura." Ryou walked to the stool, quickening his pace right after he tripped, which happened when he only took his first two steps.

'Another one with two minds?'

"_FUCK!"_ Ryou jumped at the cursing of his Yami and the voice of the hat.

'_Yami, please refrain from swearing…'_

"_Can I help it if I cuss like a fucking sailor!"_

'Ahem…' the hat said, making its presence known once more.

'_Excuse my Yami, he's just restless. Just sort us in Gryffindor and we'll be on our very merry way…'_

'Of course I-' again the hat was cut off. "GRYFFINDOR!" Ryou quickly took off the hat and joined Malik and co.

"You didn't have to do that," Ryou whispered.

"Would it be better if you were not with me?" Malik asked and Ryou bit his lip and took a small amount of time to think his answer over.

"Good point." Malik smirked as Dumbledore started his speech.

"A few notes to the students…" Ryou and Malik intently listened to the rules he stated.

"Now we have a new teacher who is also a foreigner. Sadly he is taking care of some problems and therefore cannot… Ah, looks like he had some time left…Please join us here professor." Professor Dumbledore said, gesturing to the doors of the Great Hall.

"Don't mind if I do." Walking to the teacher's table regally in robes was Yugi, or rather, Atemu. "Students this is Professor Motou. He will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Malik's eyes widened and his jaw dropped down to the table. Bakura had again taken the courtesy of taking control of his Hikari's body as the pharaoh sat down next to Professor Flitwick.

"OH F---" A hand slapped over the tomb robber's mouth before he could finish the last word. He shot a glare at Marik who'd also taken the courtesy of taking over.

"Hikari pretty appreciates it if the swear book doesn't open right now…" he hissed as Bakura took the opportunity to swear in every single language he knew (which was so far Egyptian, English and Japanese) in his mind.

"_What the fuck does that fucking pharaoh know about the fucking Dark Arts?"_ Bakura yelled, yet again giving control back to his Hikari. Ryou looked to see why his Yami was cursing like a banshee sailor and, like Malik (who had regained control again), his eyes widened.

"I really hope he doesn't start trouble when I'm in the Dark Arts class…" Ryou said.

"You're only worried about that, Ryou?" Malik asked, surprised. "I'm hoping the three don't start a Shadow game or else this whole castle _and_ it's inhabitants won't live to see Ra shine his light…" he whispered back.

* * *

Author's Notes: That really didn't come up as a surprise…please review; flames will be used by my lawyer. Don't know who my lawyer is? Check my profile…Peace out!

_-LazyShamanist_


	4. A Taste of the Dark Arts

I'm back with another chapter! Looks like most of you were surprised by the fact Atemu/Yugi were the DADA teachers. Well, Atemu is but…ah you get the point. I don't own YGO or HP. Let's carry on!

'_Blah'-Hikari_

"_Blah"-Yami

* * *

_

"Now that the sorting is done and the teacher is introduced," Dumbledore said. "Dig in."

Malik and Ryou were quite fascinated when the food magically appeared in front of them and gladly started eating.

"It's obvious the two know the new professor. He seems interesting enough," Hermione commented.

"I wonder how he keeps his hair up like that." Ron said, happily stuffing his mouth with the food.

"I wonder what they meant by shadow games," Harry wondered.

"Shadow games?" Hermione repeated.

"Those two said something about them and on the train, Ryou was acting nice in one second, then cocky and rude in another," Harry explained.

"We'll ask them later, Harry-"

"HOLY RA!" Malik yelled as Sir Nick popped out of the chicken and greeted them. "Enough with the tricks, tomb robber, I've already been freaked out by the nutcase!"

"_Hikari pretty hurt Mariku with his words…"_

'_I thought you were happy being psychotic and face-warping!'_

"_But nutcase is an exaggeration!"_

"Oi tomb keeper, your zap's open! Don't go showing that around the school!" Bakura hissed. Malik quickly snapped out of his thoughts and zipped up his pants only to find out he didn't have a zipper. He glared at Bakura who only winked back.

"I didn't let that out by the way," the tomb keeper only rolled his eyes and continued eating.

"Okay, that was weird. Malik spaced out just like Ryou did in the train."

"Oh come on, Harry! Use your brain! He was probably thinking about something!" Hermione scolded.

"I am using my brain, Hermione. Apparently, it's telling me that Ryou and Malik are trouble," Harry bluntly said.

"Harry!"

"Heh. The kid's brain isn't far from the truth," Bakura whispered to Malik who nodded his head in agreement.

'_What do you mean, 'far from the truth'? It is the truth! Except for me being trouble…And give me back my body!'_ Ryou yelled. The thief sneered at his Hikari.

"_I'd like to pay my _rent_, Hikari. Allow me to do so in case the pharaoh comes up to us and asks us what we are doing here,"_ Soon everyone was finished eating and every student in their respective houses followed their prefects. Before following Ron and Hermione, Bakura looked back, eyes narrowed, and turned back, slightly growling.

"What's wrong, Bakura?" Malik asked.

"The pharaoh, that's what," he said in a voice loud enough for only Malik to hear it; Harry, Ron and Hermione were up in front of them. "He was eyeing us before he left."

"Doesn't he always?" the thief sighed.

"Not only was he eyeing us; he was smirking at us like something bad is going to happen should we cause any trouble." It was before long when they reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Password?" the fat lady inquired.

"Lion's Roar." Hermione said dully as the portrait swung open. When the Gryffindors arrived at the common room they were surprised to see their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher sitting in a chair in a somewhat regal yet pompous demeanor, arms crossed.

'_Shadow magic or other secret passages; that's how that pompous pharaoh got in here,'_ Malik thought.

"Oh don't mind me," he said quite egotistically. "Just carry on; I wish to see how _it's done here._" A pause followed his words.

"Boys, your dormitories are down to your left." Ron said.

"Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that all your belongings have been brought up." Hermione continued. In a matter of minutes, most of the students have gone off to bed. The only ones so far in the common room were Harry and Ron, who were playing chess, Hermione, Ryou, Malik and Atemu who were watching the two play. After a while the trio went to the dorms as well. When the door closed, personalities changed.

"What are you doing here, tomb robber and…?" the pharaoh asked a frown on his face.

"We could be asking you the same question. It's Marik, by the way." they said in unison. All three yamis sighed.

"Since when the fuck do you know about the fucking Dark Arts, pharaoh?" Bakura said moments after they had sighed.

"Don't you use that tone on me, tomb robber! Professor Dumbledore offered me the job a few months after Battle City. I learned the Dark Arts through books and small demonstrations by the other teachers. When did you come back, Marik?"

"Same as you when the job of defense was given. A few months after Battle City." He replied. The tomb robber's eyes immediately narrowed at the pharaoh.

"Please tell me you didn't tell anyone about the Millenium items, the Shadow games, _or_ us."

"Of course I didn't! Aibou said it was best to keep those a secret. Who knows how the wizards will use the information of that against us…" the pharaoh thundered.

"Shut up, pharaoh! You're going to wake up the vicinity with your loud voice!" Bakura and Marik hissed.

"Speaking of waking up the vicinity," Atemu murmured. "You should head up to your dorms now. According to Professor McGonagall, your first class is with me." he said, smirking.

"Tch. One of these days, pharaoh…One of these days I will rip your innards apart, hang your lifeless body on a stick, light a match and watch you _burn_." The tomb robber grumbled, his words dripped in snake's venom, before walking off to the dorms, Marik shortly following him. If it was something the thief couldn't keep closed in a metal box, it was his undying hatred for the pharaoh.

* * *

The Great Hall bustled with the activities of breakfast. Steaming plates of sausages and bacon and pitchers of milk and juice crowded the tables. Harry, Ron and Hermione had just received their schedules for classes when Malik and Ryou came in. 

"Let's see…our first class today is…" Ron scanned through the schedule.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts with the stupid, pompous pharaoh." Ryou finished as he and Malik sat down, earning him looks from Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malik, Marik _and_ Bakura. Somewhere in the teacher's table a certain professor sneezed.

"Is that you, Ryou?" Malik asked in disbelief. The white-haired teen only gave him a 'is this the face of a psychotic tomb robber' look.

"_I'm surprised, Hikari!"_

'_I'm only saying it because I don't want _you_ coming out and saying it.'_ Ryou said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"The bloke's right anyway. We _are_ having Defense Against the Dark Arts first...with the Slytherins… How did you…?" Ron trailed off.

"The pharaoh told us before we turned in," Malik explained. Harry blinked, confused.

"Pharaoh?"

"It's what we call the teacher, Professor Motou. We call him that because there's no game you can beat him with. He always wins." Ryou explained.

"Don't remind me, Ryou." Malik grumbled.

"Right after the Dark Arts it Divination… and look, we have double Potions with Slytherin again!" Ron moaned.

"Well at least it's tomorrow!" Hermione said.

'_Don't interfere, Bakura.' _Ryou said.

"_I won't unless the pharaoh needs help and frankly, he'll need help with everything."_ Bakura said bluntly.

'_Yami!'_

"Ryou, get a move on, we're already going to meet the pharaoh in his class." Malik tugged Ryou's sleeve, startling him.

"Sorry about that…" Ryou stood up, both of them following Harry, Ron and Hermione. By the time they reached the DADA classroom, a collection of Gryffindors and Slytherins were already congregated outside the door.

"What's going on here?" Hermione asked.

"No one knows," answered Neville Longbottom. "We've been waiting for the doors to open for a while." At that moment, a certain teen's hair flared and spiked slightly.

"Out of the way!" the tomb robber roared, pushing a certain Slytherin on the floor.

"How dare you-" Malfoy started and abruptly stopped when Bakura turned to look at him deadly.

"I'm not in a good mood, Snalfoy-"

"Malfoy," he corrected.

"_I don't give a fucking shit!_" Bakura growled, kicking the door open, seeing their Dark Arts professor sitting in his chair regally, eyeing the crowded students, more specifically, the tomb robber.

"I was wondering when you would do that, _Mr. Bakura_." The pharaoh smirked at this point. "Students, take your seats _now._" he said in a tone that got the students in their seats quickly. After a while he stood up.

"You too,_ Mr. Bakura._" The tomb robber mumbled a few incoherent words under his breath before taking his seat next to Harry. With that action, Atemu walked to the side, scanning at the books from the shelf.

"Any trouble and unnecessary conversations that catch my ears and you'll get a nasty surprise from Arus." He said as he picked a random book out. Ron raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr.…?"

"…Weasley, Professor. Ron Weasley. May I ask what this Arus is?" The pharaoh smirked again, walking to his desk.

"I'm glad you asked that question, Mr. Weasley, but Arus is not a what, but a _who_." He looked over the students, his eyes set on the tomb robber and Harry. Shortly after doing so, he opened the book, looking through its pages. After stopping at a certain page he walked to where Harry and Bakura were. He stopped in front of them and bent down, tapping something twice.

"Class," said the ex-pharaoh quite softly, standing up. "May I introduce you to Arus." A growling sound was heard and right in front of the tomb robber and Harry stood a wolf whose height has reached that of Bakura's shoulder. Its fur was midnight black and its belly had a white stripe that ended on the tip of its tail. Its red eyes seemed to look into everyone's soul.

"Blimey, the professor has a Worg!" Ron exclaimed.

"_Oh shit. I'm in for it."_

'_Not my fault, Yami.'

* * *

_

Author's notes: I think I'll leave it there for now. R&R please! Peace out!

_-LazyShamanist_


	5. Small Talks

'Sup…sorry for taking a long time…I've been packing most of my stuff cause I'm moving to LA! Wheeee! (coughs at this point, says she doesn't own YGO or HP)

'_Blah'-Hikari_

"_Blah"-Yami

* * *

_

Soon enough the bell rang, signaling that the lesson was over. The professor stood up and the students picked their bags up.

"Students, I want that essay done by Thursday. If you don't do so you _will_ be sorry." Atemu said, glancing at the sleeping Arus before fixing a hard gaze at Bakura. "Mr. Bakura, stay here. I need to have a word with you." He said before closing the book he'd used for today's lesson shut. Bakura mouthed 'I'll tell you later' to Malik as he nodded, following Harry, Ron and Hermione. As the last student exited the classroom, the door promptly shut as the ex-pharaoh placed the book back at the shelf, sighing. He then turned to the tomb robber.

"Bakura, you're not making the job of keeping our identities a secret any easier." Atemu said.

"They did say that life was never easy." Bakura calmly replied.

"That's not the point, tomb robber!" The ex-pharaoh snapped. "The friends your Hikari and Malik just made are curious by nature. They've broken nearly every single rule in this school trying to find things out!"

"They've broken nearly every single rule in the school? Not surprised."

"Try to focus on the main subject here, tomb robber!"

* * *

"I really feel sorry for Ryou right now," Malik said as he followed Harry and Ron to divination.

"Why's that, Malik?" Ron asked.

"Because," Malik sighed. "Professor Motou is barely angry with anyone. He's really friendly. When he gets mad…well let's say bad things _can_ happen."

"_More like a shadow game will happen,"_ Marik muttered. Malik mentally glared at his Yami as he, Harry and Ron ran up the spiral staircase that would lead them to their next class.

As they entered the class, the tomb keeper was immediately struck with the sick (To him, at least) smell that filled the room. Malik quickly covered his mouth with his hand as he sat down on a puffy pillow, an equally disdainful Harry and Ron joining him moments later.

"What's with the tomb-like smell?" Malik asked.

"We have no idea," they said in unison. Soon, an old woman who sort of resembled a certain praying mantis Duel Monster card only with jewels and robes on.

"Welcome, welcome to divination, old and new. My name is Professor Trelawney and I can see someone is late again." the old woman said as Nevile slowly came out of the trapdoor.

"Predicting that Nevile's late is like predicting that the moon's going to rise." Harry told Malik who was looking at the professor. Trelawney then went to her seats.

"This year, we will be searching for the mysteries of the tarot. But for now..." the professor explained as the trapdoor burst open again. Ryou climbed into the room moments later. "Sorry I'm late..." he panted. "Professor Motou...needed to speak with me..." he said as he sat down next to Malik. Trelawney nodded at the white-haired teen and sniffed a bit. "As I was saying...we will be doing tarot reading this year, but further on. For now..."

* * *

Malik chuckled as Ryou shook his head. "Why am I suddenly getting that feeling of impending doom?" Each student had ouija boards.

_"Probably because ouija boards usually spell out impending doom?"_ his yami answered. Ryou mentally glared at him as Malik chuckled once more. "Man, this is so much fun!" the blond Egyptian exclaimed. The white-haired teen looked at Malik's board. "How is talking to spirits fun, Malik?" said Egyptian chuckled again, seriously freaking out Ron and Harry.

"Here, here, I'll show you!" he turned to the board. "_Spirit_, what's your name?" the planchette on the board started to move moments later.

W-H-A-T-T-H-E-H-E-C-K-A-R-E-Y-O-U-S-M-O-K-I-N-G-?-Y-O-U-A-L-R-E-A-D-Y-K-N-O-W-W-H-O-I-A-M-!

It took a while for the idea to click in Ryou's mind. "You mean..." he trailed off as Malik nodded."Yup, it's him!" he whispered. Ryou then looked at him own board. _'I'll give it a try...'

* * *

Moments later the bell rang and the students collected their gatherings and went out the classroom. "Boy was that fun!" Malik said as they walked down the long spiral staircase. Ryou just nodded as he followed Malik down. __'Well that was an amusing way to talk to you, wasn't it?'_ the white-haired teen felt a slow bubbling sensation at the back of his mind. His yami was laughing slow and sinister.

Long story short; he found something out that was either dangerous to his hikari or his friends. After a while, Ryou could hear his yami clearing his throat. _"Err...yeah, yadonushi. Though talking to you through that ouija board somewhat freaked me out."_ Ryou raised a brow. _'Freak you out? That's definitely a sign of the apocalypse.'_ Bakura was about to retort when Malik interrupted them.

"So what did the pharaoh say? Did you get in trouble?" Ryou quickly 'shh'ed him. "Atemu said that we'd meet with him again after lunch to go talk about...some things." Malik got the gist of it and went off ahead. "Come on then, we'll eat quickly and see what he wants!" Ryou sighed.

"This is going to be harder than I thought..." he mumbled as he walked off, leaving two confused wizards behind.

* * *

"Okay first years, class is over. Do not forget to submit your essay the next time we meet. I might be able to slip it off once, but the next time I won't be so promising." the first year students picked their stuff up and hurriedly came out of the classroom as Ryou and Malik entered it.

"Looks like the pharaoh even scared off the first years with that worg of his..." Malik said. Said professor turned his head around only...

"Hey guys! Long time, no see!" Ryou brightened up considerably. "Yugi? Oh thank god!" Indeed the short version of the pharaoh sat in his place, his robes a bit too big for his size, smiling at them.

"So how's this relationship going?" Malik asked. Yugi put his hand behind his head. "Well...I'm teaching the first, second, third, and fourth years while Yami does the fifth, sixth and seventh years." he explained.

_"That would explain why some of the third years argued with the six years about the pharaoh."_ said Marik who earned a mental glare from his hikari.

"You had divination after us, right? Did you enjoy the ouija boards?" Yugi asked.

"Malik did; I didn't." Ryou answered, giving a Look at Malik. "He said that it was a better way of talking to our yamis. I'm thinking you two found that out as well?" Yugi nodded shortly. "Yami wasn't too happy, though. He sensed that something bad would happen to the people in the castle and the Millennium items."

"Is that what he wanted to tell us?" Ryou asked. Yugi nodded again. "He did, but he wanted to rest up for the other class he's going to teach. Teaching your class was hard for him, especially with Ryou's yami in place of the hikari." the short hikari glanced up to the clock. "Oh guys, you better hurry up. You have your next class in a few minutes. You wouldn't want to be late, especially you, Ryou." he said as he turned his back on them and the two walked out of the classroom.

"Oh, and Bakura?" Personalities changed in seconds as the tomb robber stopped in his tracks, slowly turning around. "What. Now."

"Five points for breaking down the door," the pharaoh said as he glanced the door on the side. "Another five for the insult of another student, and yet another five for those curse words I _know_ you said when I came in. You better let your hikari do his essay for my class or the next time _you _come into class, Arus will do my job _for_ _you_." he continued as he made the shooing gesture. "Off to class then!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long! As I said, I'm packing for LA and I have to study a few things again since I have a long, long, long summer vacation (six months _is_ a long, long, long summer vacation.). I also apologize that I had to make this short. I was actually planning to do a Detective Conan/Harry Potter crossover but then I realized A: Conan's too short; even for a first year (last time I checked, he's aproximately three feet), and B: if I let him return to his true form, he'd only be in Hogwarts for a year since he's seventeen (and correct me in a review if I'm wrong, but Hogwarts is only up to the seventh year.). And for yami'sgirl13 question, a worg is a wolf that can grow up as big as truck, if I'm correct (someone can correct me in a review.) I'd check wikipedia for a full description on a worg but I can't 'cause I'm actually sneaking this chapter while my parents aren't looking (I'm grounded. XP). R&R please! Peace out!

_-LazyShamanist_


End file.
